


Hell Is Empty

by peachesnclem



Series: Life Is Stranger (LIS stories) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pretty sad, i wrote this last night excuse the mistakes, pretty short but it's a nice sad read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: The name Rachel echoed throughout Chloe's mind, lingered in her thoughts, and was a mere conversation starter and ender. Yet, she drifted farther and farther into the depths of hell, blaming anyone but herself. On some days she blames Rachel and her dad, it's their fault for dying, isn't it? Some days she blames Max if she never left when she needed her the most maybe things would've turned out alright.





	Hell Is Empty

The name Rachel echoed throughout Chloe's mind, lingered in her thoughts, and was a mere conversation starter and ender. Yet, she drifted farther and farther into the depths of hell, blaming anyone but herself. On some days she blames Rachel and her dad, it's their fault for dying, isn't it? Some days she blames Max if she never left when she needed her the most maybe things would've turned out alright.  
  
She kept writing to Max about all the crazy shit, despite Max ditching her for greener pastures when things got rough. When Max comes back with newfound powers, Chloe senses that pirate days are over. There are some dreams of the three sailing the seas, Rachel looking pretty in a scavenger-pirate crossover and Max wearing the dorkiest pirate ever on earth, and Chloe yelling something and waving her sword in the air.  
  
But that's long gone, just as the innocent kisses she missed from Rachel. She missed the hand holding, cuddling each other like there was no tomorrow and the endless planning of a faraway runaway trip. She missed them spending hours in the junkyard, smashing shit and fixing up the truck. The junkyard was no longer their "safe haven," it became painful to think of for the fact that Rachel's body was rotting in the ground where Chloe's boots walked upon. Where she spent hours smashing shit and crying and screaming, believing that Rachel left without her just like Max.  
  
When she realizes it's either her or Arcadia bay, she's sad but ecstatic to leave this horrid earth. She's happy to move to a world where she and Rachel can exist and where she's not stuck in a constant loop of rewinds. Her mother deserves better than to fucking die in a diner because Chloe's selfish. She tearfully accepting her death, it's been a hell of a week and she'll miss Max but she can't wait to see Rachel again.  
  
She grins and hugs Max once last time before muttering the words, "Hell is empty." Like that, everything's reminded and Chloe's brought back to the moment in time in the Bathroom. She pushes Nathan off of her, only to get a bullet to the stomach. But there's something surprisingly calming knowing that Max is behind the stalls and that there's going to be hell to pay for this. She looks up at the ceiling as it disappears and turns into a million stars and somewhere in her mind, she remembers how much Rachel loved stars.  
  
Her body quickly goes limp as Nathan shakes it a couple of times before pacing the bathroom, realizing what he's done and cursing to himself in disbelief. He never thought it'd go this far. He wipes his eyes and checks the bathroom again before security bursts through the door and catch him in the act.  
  
Max sits against the stall wall, holding the butterfly photo in her hand and she cries. She wished there could be another way, but there wasn't. She rips up the photo and peers around the wall, wishing she didn't. There sat her best friend, eyes wide in disbelief as blood poured out of her fresh wound and Max wanted to rewind. She wanted to, badly, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
  
At the funeral, she stares at Chloe's casket with a blank face, a tear escaping her eye as she hears the sobbing of Joyce and David before her mind blocks everything out. She wants Chloe back, she wants Chloe back so much that it hurts. There's a part of her that knows what Chloe and she had was never real, she was just something to fill the hole Rachel left. Yet she desperately wants to cling onto it, analyze every memory and trick her mind into thinking it was real because the details add up, don't they? She wants to believe so bad that Chloe was in love with her as much as Max was in love with Chloe, but she knows it isn't true.  
  
So she sits in Chloe's room, listening to her music on the same shitty smartphone Chloe's had for years with the same damn earbuds as she swings her legs back and forth on the bed and takes a hit from the weed Chloe had. She's mourning in a way that her parents would never like, but they're not here so it doesn't matter.  
  
"Fuck life," she mutters out as she stares at the ceiling. She wants to rewind back to the cliff and sacrifice the entire town for Chloe, but she knows it isn't fair. She knows Warren and Joyce don't deserve to die in a diner and Kate doesn't deserve to die in a hospital. She dreams of a life with Chloe and wakes up clinging onto Warren. Some days she calls out Chloe's name, other days she calls out Kates, and sometimes it's Warren's or William's.   
  
She'd cry into Warren for hours, legs tangled as she muttered out how she missed Chloe so much. He didn't question anything, just simply played with her hair and pat her back until she calms down and tell her how great she's doing.  
  
She wonders if he knows her "love" for him is fake.


End file.
